International Kidnapping
by Lady Seren Dark Bunny Hope
Summary: Who all wants to party in the Avengers universe! Heartache, Doombots and Loki plots galore - what could /possibly/ go wrong? Avengers/Real World crossover. [Sequel to International Visitor]. (Rated T for Tony).
1. Settling In

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to 'International Visitor'. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Y'all think it would be fun and games with Tony Stark coming to this world through a technological mishap? Think again!

(Part 1 of 6).

* * *

Government trucks pulled up a few feet from Dara, who cursed in her mind.

With Kimberley disappearing with no trace, the lightning show and Marvel related problems that just left, she groaned and held her hands above her head.  
o0o  
_Kimberley burrowed into the softness of the sheets. Automatically she flipped the pillow over to the cold side, yawning before letting sleep claim her fully._

Pepper Potts watched the girl sleep from the video link in Tony's main work room. "How did you manage to get her a good nights sleep?"

Tony glanced up from his notes. "Either the lack of sleep the past few days, or the drinks she had last night."

Pepper bit back her choice words, instead looking back at the girl Tony had kidnapped.  
o0o  
Dara stumbled as she was frogmarched into the interrogation room, forced into the chair facing the two way mirror. "You never read me my Miranda rights!"

Silence followed her yell.

"I WANT MY PHONE CALL!"  
o0o  
Fury glanced at the Scottish girl and then glared at Tony. "You better have a return ticket ready Stark, it's been four days."

"Well…" Tony waved a hand in the air, producing a vast amount of graphs, data and information. "We were all really lucky to have ended up at the correct reality and time in space, just with sheer luck and the off chance of the solar flare occurring as we passed through meant that we arrived here and not, say, in a reality with no shrimp."

Steve frowned.

Kimberley's lips twitched, and she leant over to him, whispering in his ear. "Buffy the Vampire Slayer, TV series."

Steve glanced at her and nodded in thanks.

"So when can you get Miss Robertson home?" Fury kept his attention on the inventor.

Tony looked at Kimberley, and then Fury seriously. "I'll do my best to get her home as soon as possible."

"Tony…" Kimberley growled, forcing the fear inside her to be quiet as she turned in the swivel chair to glare at the genius. "Please, get me home quickly."

"What's the rush!" Tony grinned.

"It took us almost two months to get you." Bruce pointed out.

"So time passes differently?" Kimberley and Tony asked at the same time, sharing a glance before Tony brought up the original research and Kimberley sat back with a thump. 'Great.'  
o0o  
Hours later Kimberley stood near the couch in the living room of the Avengers main area. To the left there was the mini (but still full sized) kitchen, and off to either side were corridors that lead to different recreational rooms, her bedroom and the elevators to the other floors where the others lived.

JARVIS had scanned Kimberley when she first arrived, and ordered some clothes for her, which meant the morning after she arrived she had new clothes.

Unfortunately, JARVIS had no idea how this Scottish female liked to dress - or Tony had a hand in ordering the clothes. Working her magic and utilising a pair of scissors and some thread with needles, she had made a few cardigans, longer tops and looser pants.

Kimberley tugged at her home made sleeves, entering the huge kitchen.

"Good morning Kimberley." Steve turned from the stove and grinned. "Breakfast?"

"Can I pass?" Kimberley pleaded.

"Most important meal of the day." Tony quipped as he entered the kitchen, snagging an apple from the bowl.

"I'll just have some cereal." Kimberley responded, moving automatically to find the bowl, milk and Cap'n Crunch. "Want any?"

Steve shook his head. "Already made eggs, thank you though."

Tony rolled his eyes at the two, snagging a bottle of water before turning to leave. "Later Kimberley, Capsickle."

Kimberley smiled at his back, then shook her head. "What are you doing today Steve?"

Steve transferred the eggs to the plate, placing the pan in the sink before turning to Kimberley. "I was thinking of catching up with some of the movies I've missed. W-would you like to join me?"

"I'd love to." Kimberley nodded quickly eating her breakfast before placing the bowl in the sink, gathering the snacks for a movie.

Steve paused as she used the microwave with no issue, watching as she moved rapidly to beat the 'beep, beep, beep'.

Kimberley felt Steve's eyes on her and tried not to turn around. "You okay with sweet pop?"

"I thought pop was sugary?" Steve frowned in between bites of his eggs.

Blushing Kimberley shook her head, taking the pop corn back out and juggling with it for a second before getting it in the bag. "I mean the pop corn. Sorry I gotta stop shortening the lingo."

"My fault, I need to catch up with the eh, lingo." Steve smiled lightly.

Turning, Kimberley laughed and grinned at him. "Never change Cap, never change."

Steve reached out and took the bowl and other snacks from Kimberley as she raided the fridge for some real pop. "I don't intend to."

'Is he flirting? Naa.' Kimberley paused with her head in the fridge and shook her head, closing it gently after taking out a few different drinks. "You picked a movie yet?"

"I was given a list. So far I've watched up to the 50's." Steve began patting his pocket for the list.

"Ohhhh nice!" Kimberley grinned, grabbing the popcorn from him before he spilled it and place it on the table. "I still say it's a toss up between _Cinderella_ and _Annie Get Your Gun_."

"Which would you like to watch?" Steve asked, moving to the entertainment system and began looking for the VHS.

"Annie Get Your Gun. I've seen Cinders like a billion times." She offered, sitting on the couch and played with her fingers, not wanting to watch Steve bend over and muck about with the tape player. 'Tony must have either search high and low to get one, or just made one…'

Steve turned after the movie was set to just play and frowned to himself, wondering where he was going to sit.

Kimberley scooted over on the couch and patted the seat beside her. "Only other option is I break out anotha bowl for the popcorn."

Steve's lips twitched into a smile. "No, no. I-it's fine."

As Steve settled into the seat beside her Kimberley smiled faintly, trying not to giggle to herself. 'I'm sitting next to Captain friggen America!"

Steve chuckled and Kimberley felt her face flame up. 'Oh God I said that out loud!'  
o0o  
"Shall we go over this again?" Agent Maltby, a spry, young agent probed, moving to sit down on the table inside the small interrogation room.

Dara glared up at the man from her spot on the only chair. "I want a lawyer, I'm not saying anything else."

"She's been saying that since she got here." Agent Sternberg, an older gentleman pointed out to his supervisor, Piaget, as they observed the witness through the two way mirror.

"Get her a lawyer on our side, I want this dealt with quickly." Agent Piaget ordered, turning back to his blackberry.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Jade, and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately! If you can guess who the agents are, you get a (virtual) cookie!


	2. Heart To Arcs

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to 'International Visitor'. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Who all wants to party in the Avengers universe! Not Kimberley, that's for sure. Heartache, Doombots and Loki plots galore - what could _possibly_ go wrong?

(Part 2 of 6).

* * *

"If you just tell them what happened, they can help you." Daras lawyer, Brian Okan, encouraged her.

Dara lowered her hands from her face and glared at him. "What kind of crackpot lawyer are you?! I didn't do or see or remember anything. Get. Me. Out. Of. Here."

"Remind me never to piss her off." Piaget muttered to himself. 'At least, not with her cuffs off.'

"How much longer can we hold her?" Maltby questioned.

"Until she talks or we get the call." Piaget took a sip of his coffee before shrugging. "Don't worry about anything, nothing has been recorded or part of any investigation. So when we 'first' bring her in and read her the Miranda rights, everything is kosher."

Maltby nodded, looking uneasy.  
o0o  
Two days later Kimberley lay on her bed restlessly. After giving up on sleeping that night she went in search of the lab Tony was working in.

Four wrong turns, an hour and eighteen different curses later Kimberley stood at the correct lab. Glancing around she heard the music blasting inside the room before she saw  
Tony seemingly dancing between invisible computer screens and his suit, tinkering away.

"Knock knock!" She shouted, banging on the door.

Tony jumped, his arm shooting up, causing sparks to fly between his tool and the suit, and a robot to fly towards him with a fire extinguisher. "NO FIRE!"

FSSSST!

Despite Tony's yell the robot doused him, his machine and his work bench completely in foam.

Kimberley started chuckling before laughing, bending over at the waist as her hyena chuckles started to suck the breath from her.

Tony wiped the foam from his eyes and glared at her, motioning with one finger that he would be right back once she straightened up enough to breath properly.

Nodding Kimberley concentrated on bringing up a new screen away from the madness, trying to see what Tony was working on. She frowned. 'A music system? Isn't he supposed to be working on a way to get me home?'

"Kims, what can I do you for?" Tony asked as he returned from a quick shower, towel drying his hair before using one corner to dry his ear.

"Done working on my way home?" Kimberley motioned to his schematics and glared.

Tony paused, his hand caught in the proverbial cookie jar. "Ahh. Actually, hit a brick wall."

"A brick wall?"

"Uhhu. See, most of the work is actually Banners and since he's off helping with that Tsunami and not here-"

"Bruce got back three days ago and is currently watching porn in his lab."

Tony shot her a look.

Kimberley shrugged. "I got lost before I got here."

"Right." Tony paused, thinking on his feet. "I am trying to get you a way home, it's just-"

"Wait, what you said last week." Kimberley interrupted. "About different realities- possibility, actual or just a bluff?"

Tony shrugged his shoulders and did a palms up. "You said it yourself! What do you have back there waiting on you?"

"A family that cared I've disappeared!" She yelled.

"Yeah, so much that they sent _how many _emails, text messages or phone calls about you not arriving in Canada?" He replied.

"I've been known not to communicate for a while." She replied defensively.

"It was all over the news about the plane!" Tony pointed out. "The British news stations were going nuts about it!"

"My plane has been struck by lightening before, it's no big issue."

"They still should have sent something."

"Maybe they did, you don't know everything about me!"

"I know enough!"

"And what's that supposed to mean?!"

"I know you have PTSD, I know you have an aversion to certain situations, I know you don't really want to go home-"

"You have _no right_-"

"Really, you claim to hate superhero movies and yet you can quote stuff that jogs all our memories." Tony began to wind down. "You want all of us to think you're okay when we know there's something troubling you, and you think we're all caught up in our 'Avenger-ness' not to notice."

"My friend likes it." Kimberley started weakly.

"To steal a phrase 'I call bullshit.'" Tony placed his arms over his arc reactor.

Kimberley looked to the floor before sighing, leaning on the wall as she spoke. "Ever felt people pulling away from you, because you're different? I've had it everywhere I go. Doesn't matter if it's England, the States, hell even another reality. Steve and Tasha and Clint and you and Bruce might think you're being my friend, heck even Pepper, but I know yer all just doing this so that when I got back home, it-you won't think you'll have wasted your time with me."

Sliding down the glass wall Kimberley placed her head on her knees and began to sob. "I don't belong anywhere. Just let me go home where I know I don't belong so everything can just be normal."

Tony looked uncomfortable and wondered how he was going to get away from this one. A light bulb went off on his head. "I'll get you home, but how about a little adventure first?"

"It always seems like an adventure." Kimberley muttered to herself, slowly regaining her composure.

Tony bent down and placed a hand on either side of her face. "I will get you home. Can you blame me for wanting a little more Kimbo in my lives before we stop hanging out forever?"

"Yeah, cuz hanging with me is so much better than zipping around in an Iron Man suit and beating up the Chitauri." Kimberley muttered darkly, allowing Tony's help to drag her upwards.

"Just remember kiddo," Tony spoke as he flung an arm around her and began dragging her out his door. "Anything you need, I'm here for you, got it?"

"Um, I might actually need clothes, the ones you got for me Tony, aren't really…me." Kimberley blushed, moving without a fuss out of his hold. "Can I borrow one of your cards or a couplea bucks to go to a mall?"

Tony nodded readily, reaching for his wallet, when JARVIS spoke up. "Sir, you asked me to remind yourself that an account has been set up for Miss Robertson."

"Thanks JARVIS!" Tony grinned.

"All necessary paperwork and cards are in an envelope in her room." JARVIS continued.

"Thanks Tony." Kimberley gave him a sincere smile.

"Well you have been here for almost two weeks now." Tony muttered to himself, secretly wondering if he was hoping she would want to stay.

"That long huh?" Kimberley asked, wondering if anyone was missing her, then realised that a few hours probably hadn't passed yet.  
o0o  
Okan gulped as Dara glowered at him. "At least get me a glass of water."

Okan bolted from the room, pausing as the door closed to look at Piaget. "She's a tough nut to crack."

"She'll crack." Piaget grinned, watching the brunette through the two way mirror. "they always do."

"What did she do?" Okan asked, grabbing a bottle of water and plastic cup.

"Kidnap, illegal immigrant aiding, hacking to name a few." Piaget offered.

Okan whistled. "So she's a bad nut."

"Just help us crack her." Piaget ordered.

Okan nodded, entering the interrogation room with more trepidation.  
o0o  
After shopping with Pepper and Natasha, the three girls decided to go to the malls food court, the health aware Russian and American choosing a healthy sub while the Scottish lass grabbed a burger.

Once settled into their seats Kimberley munched with one hand and collected the receipts with the other, tallying up how much she had spent.

"Don't worry about the costs Kimberley." Pepper smiled to her. "You haven't spent over three hundred dollars yet."

"I'm actually done." Kimberley replied quickly, not wanting to spend any more of Tony's money that she had to.

"You don't have to worry about your spending. Stark can afford you to go shopping at every shop on Fifth Avenue." Natasha pointed out.

"Yeah, I just don't like spending his money." Kimberley replied.

"Didn't you buy him things when he was in Michigan?" Pepper pointed out.

"Yeah, but that was different." Kimberley nodded, taking a drink of her pop.

"And you haven't bought any accessories." Pepper added.

Kimberley's hand went to her neck and a wistful look fell across her face. "My favourite necklace was from Tiffany's, I wonder…"

"We'll go there next." Pepper decided, giving the younger girl a look.

Kimberley smiled weakly.  
o0o  
"I can't believe they had it!" Kimberley held the dark blue star between her thumb and index finger before expertly placing the silver necklace around her neck.

"It's very pretty." Pepper nodded to her.

"We heading back to the tower now?" Kimberley asked, looking between the two women.

"Seems the best idea." Natasha nodded. "If you don't need any more clothes?"

"Hopefully I won't be here too much longer." Kimberley smiled. 'And hopefully Tony doesn't order me any more.'

"To the tower then ladies." Pepper grinned and the trio made their way to the waiting town car before speeding off to the tower.

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Jade, and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately! If you can guess who the agents are, you get a (virtual) cookie!


	3. Lunch Dates

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to 'International Visitor'. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Who all wants to party in the Avengers universe! Not Kimberley, that's for sure. Heartache, Doombots and Loki plots galore - what could _possibly_ go wrong?

(Part 3 of 6).

Note: To the non signed in, no email to respond to reviewer for 'International Visitor' - Part of a review is constructive criticism. Don't just bash and walk away, 'kay?

* * *

Dara counted the coffee cups on the table and rolled her eyes. "I told you, I have traumatic amnesia. I can't recall what happened. You've held me in here for three hours now, give me a break and my phone call!"

Outside the room Maltby leaned to Paiget. "Someone's getting testy."

"Tell Sternberg to push her a little longer, I have a feeling she'll break soon." Piaget ordered.  
o0o  
Pepper knocked on the door to Kimberley's room a few days later, waiting a minute before entering. "Kimberley?"

"In Narnia!" Kimberley shouted from the ware rode. "I'm trying to find a bag for lunch."

"You're going with the boys?" Pepper blinked, pausing at the entrance of the large walk in closet.

"Yeah." Kimberley appeared beside Pepper, an outfit, purse and shoes clutched to her chest. "Tony doesn't really think I'd let him go out with no female advisement, really. And he doesn't really listen to those supposed to be in charge so…"

"Oh yes, like the good captain." Pepper smiled knowingly as Kimberley blushed. "He is something isn't he."

"Why Pepper, thinking of stepping out on me?" Tony asked from Kimberley's door frame, arms across his black Sabbath t-shirt.

Pepper turned to him and shrugged. "He's a catch."

"You have a catch. Right here." Tony pouted.

"Hmm, true, and I do have you house broken." Pepper crossed over to him, pecking him on the check before turning to leave, pausing at the door before remembering why she came, returning to Kimberley's side with a red cell phone in her hand. "I have all the Avengers numbers pre-programmed in, just in case you lose them, I'm speed dial number one and zero is Director Fury for a category five emergency only."

With a smile to Tony and knowing glance at Kimberley Pepper left, leaving Tony to stare after his girlfriends ass with a grin on his face.

"What up T?" Kimberley brought the billionaire back to earth.

Tony shook his head and grinned at her. "We're leaving in 30 minutes, where do you want to go for lunch?"

Kimberley paused, the smile dropping from her lips. Quickly she struggled to bring it back. "You pick. You know best."

Nodding to her Tony left quickly.

Kimberley closed her door before locking it, moving to place her things on the bed before falling into it, sighing deeply.  
o0o  
An hour later Kimberley sat on the plush couch in the living room, absentmindedly messing about with the apps on her Stark Phone. The clock app showed that they should have left more than 30 minutes ago, and Kimberley was beginning to get testy.

With a huff she slammed her six inch heeled clad feet to the floor and stalked to the elevator, glad she didn't have to wait for the car to come down to her. As she waited for the lift to take her up one restricted floor she scanned the contacts, grinning as she found Tony's name.

Pressing call she exited the elevator, looking for a door as she put it to her ear. As it rang she made her way to the first (and only) door and began pounding on it. "C'mon guys, you said we'd be leaving half an hour ago!"

_"Kimberley, I'll be a minute, I just had this idea and- why did you squeak?"_ Tony asked through the phone.

Kimberley stared at Steve, who blinked at her for a second before realising when he left the shower he only grabbed a towel to cover his lower half.

"Uh, ah, um, eh…" Kimberley muttered before shooting out a sorry and turned to leave.

_"Hello? Anyone there?"_

Steve watched as her feet locked together in her heels and she began to fall. With his enhanced speed he rushed forward and caught her, blushing as his towel unwrapped and fell across Kimberley's legs.

"Oh!" Kimberley blushed, moving her hands from his biceps to grasp the towel, wrapping it around him as they worked together to stand without falling.

Steve took the towel from her hands and spoke quickly. "I'lljustbeaminute."

Kimberley nodded, her face a deep red.

_"KIMBERLEY!"_

Hearing Tony's sharp yell Kimberley snatched the phone from the ground and spoke quickly. "Um, s-sorry Tony, b-but wh-where are you g-guys?"

_"You okay kiddo?"_

"Yeah, just, getting annoyed waiting for you guys is all." Kimberley turned her back to the open door and leaned on the frame next to it.

_"Sorry, but had to get this idea down about fitting dual heat sensors to the new suit I'm working on."_

"Would have been nice to have been told T." Kimberley waved a hand over her face to calm it down. "How long are you going to be?"

_"I'm on the elevator right now. Can you check in with Cap'n Sparkles?"_

"Um, sure." Kimberley glanced at the still open door and felt herself blush even more.  
o0o  
Tony nodded to Kimberley as she and Steve joined himself and Clint in the car, then nodded to the driver to close the door.

"Wait, aren't we going with Tasha?" Kimberley jumped to look at Tony, buckling up hesitantly.

Clint shook his head. "Fury put her on a jet to Venezuela."

"It'll still be fun with us, won't it Cap?" Tony joked, looking right at the military man. "Why, what else apart from fun could we come up with?"

Kimberley and Steve blushed, not noticing Clint pass a score to Tony, who chuckled into his drink.

After gazing out the window as her face cooled down Kimberley looked at Tony. "So where are we going?"

"To London." Tony replied.

"England?" Steve blinked, now giving the inventor his full attention instead of his shoes.

Tony smirked. "No, Canada- I'm joking!"

Kimberley put the crystal back in her purse and glared at him before realisation dawned and she grabbed Steve's arm. "Oh my God we're going to Gordon Ramsey's London! I LOVE it there! Steve, it's to die for, seriously!"

"Lady like?" Tony interrupted their grinning.

"Lady love! Thank you Tony!" Kimberley's smile threatened to tear her face apart.

"Well look at that, a full smile." Clint nodded to her. "Suits you."

Kimberley blushed and looked out the window, willing the tear of sadness to stay at bay, fiddling with the Stark Phone once again.  
o0o  
Before they knew it they were exiting the limo just outside the pricey restaurant.

Kimberley lifted her Stark Phone to snap a few pictures of the outside, then rushed to Clint, grabbing him for an impromptu photo, both of them making silly faces before walking inside, arm in arm.

Steve observed the area for any threats before walking behind them, a small frown gracing his face before he schooled it away.

Kimberley arrived at the hosts podium and smiled to him. "Hello, table for four please."

The maitre d' looked down at her, before turning her head, speaking slowly. "Do you have a reservation?"

"Under the name Stark, Miss Louise." Kimberley replied sweetly.

Louise raised a plucked brow. "Are you sure?"

"Of course she's sure, why, are you unsure?" Tony asked, throwing an arm around Kimberley's shoulders and looking at the host like she'd never host a kids party never mind a high functioning restaurant if she didn't answer correctly.

"I-I-I ask because you are late." Louise replied.

"A Stark arrives exactly when he wants to, he is never late nor early." Kimberley replied for Tony, turning to give him a wink before following the now silent host to their table near the window. "Um, could we have a different table?"

"This is where Mr Stark usually sits." Louise informed her stiffly.

"I get that, just, co-could we?" Kimberley asked, looking from the female to Tony.

Tony looked at her oddly, then nodded. "Sure, why not? Change is good, after all."

"Thanks T, I just don't like sitting next to windows." Kimberley explained as they took their seats, nodding in thanks to Steve who helped her into hers.

"Swanky place Stark, how many times you been here?" Clint asked as the group descended into silence.

Tony made a thinking face. "Not since I've been sober."

"How many times have you been here Kimberley?" Clint asked, smile twitching at little as Steve's cool gaze moved from the window to look between him and the only female at the table.

Kimberley smiled wistfully and closed her eyes. "Once, back home. For my first real holiday abroad alone I went to the states for 12 days and had the time of my life, trying new things, chatting to actors and generally having a great time."

As they were handed their menus to look over Steve asked a question. "Didn't you have someone you left alone all that time? I don't mean to pry-"

"It's okay Steve." Kimberley smiled at him, wiping an eye 'for the make up'. "Never really dated anyone since high school, and this was after so…no, never really had anyone to call my own. But I guess that's what travelling is all about, meeting new people, trying new things and finding yourself, even if it is in a different reality or time than you expected."

Tony made a gagging motion to Clint, who nodded, but still kicked him under the table.

As Tony rubbed his knee the two men noticed the darkness beginning to cover the windows.

Quickly they moved from their seats, Steve motioning for Clint to grab Kimberley as something crashed through the windows.

"Doombots!" Someone screamed and it took the guys a second to realise it was Kimberley, who was looking at them with fascination, before she yelped and grabbed a silver tray from a nearby table, throwing it towards one that was heading for Louise, causing it to stumble before changing trajectory. "Plans anyone?"

Tony cursed. "I don't have my suit-"

"My bow and arrows are in the trunk of the car-" Clint butt in.

"My shield and suit are back at the apartment." Steve finished.

"So old school?" Kimberley asked, reaching for her phone, yelping as she was grabbed from behind my a Doombot. "Guys!"

"Keep a hold of the phone!" Tony shouted as it was dropped on his head, finishing with a mutter. "It has a tracking device in it."

Steve tried to keep an eye on Kimberley but was distracted by the seven Doombots trying to take his head off. Clint tried to follow her over the tables but slipped after two of the Doombots used their propulsion systems to knock him down and then pin him on the ground.

Tony began calling for back up as several Doombots began advancing on them, before they turned and left with no further battle.

_"STARK! I said what is the situation!?"_ Fury demanded from Tony's phone.

"Doombots. Kidnapped the kid." Tony replied then closed off the cell, moving to walk with Steve to Clint to help him up, then to the window that had obliterated the tables and chairs under it. 'Good call kid.'  
o0o  
Dara glared at the two way mirror. "Can I at least get a bathroom break!?"

Silence met her.  
o0o  
Natasha glanced at the message on her cell, and excused her self from the meeting to call Clint back. "Any word?"

_"No. She wasn't wearing anything that had the trackers on them."_

"What about Dooms usual places? Have they been checked?"

_"We're working on it."_  
o0o  
_"We have two task forces out looking, and the Avengers, minus Agent Romanoff have took it upon their selves to scour the city's abandoned warehouses."_

_"Give the search another hour and then call it off if no word from Doctor Doom."_

_"With all respect we are talking about an individual who was dragged into this reality by Stark and through no fault of her own, and you want us to give up on her?!"_

_"And by your own words has been described as having no valuable information and being of no significant value. IF she is not found within the next hour, call of the search. Permanently."_  
o0o  
The intercom was buzzed as the group returned from checking Doom's usual haunt. Pepper moved to the small screen and looked at it, blinking in shock before letting it open.

"Who is it Pep?" Tony asked, not bothering to look up from the schematic of the city.

"Kimberley." Clint grinned Steve looked at her amazed as Tony ordered JARVIS to begin a full diagnostic scan. "How did you get free?"

Kimberley blushed and looked away. "Dr. Doom and I had a chat."

"Huh." Tony paused with a knowing look on his face.

Kimberley glared. "Since he figured ah wasne Russian, he knew I was nae use to him. Although he did send me back in wan piece as a peace offering."

Clint frowned. "Why would he…?"

A grin broke across Tony's face. "It's so we don't send you back, isn't it?"

With a blush Kimberley nodded. "I may not have superpowers, but I can be super annoying."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Jade, and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately! If you can guess who the agents are, you get a (virtual) cookie!


	4. Challenge Accepted

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to 'International Visitor'. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Who all wants to party in the Avengers universe! Not Kimberley, that's for sure. Heartache, Doombots and Loki plots galore - what could _possibly_ go wrong?

(Part 4 of 6).

* * *

Piaget glanced at his watch before placing his cup down on the table. Slowly he picked up a file and glanced through it, before turning his eyes on the female occupant of the room.

Dara glared at him. "Now I'm sure you're breaking a few laws."

"Well you would know about that wouldn't you Miss Baldwin?" Piaget questioned.

Dara growled. "I'm starting to get pissed off Captain Canada."

"What makes you think I'm from Canada?" Piaget asked, a bitter taste beginning to form in the back of his throat.

'Got cha!' Dara grinned and sat back. "Little things."

"I bet you think your dead smart." Piaget started, throwing the file down before stalking to Dara, grabbing her hair before smashing her head on the desk.

Pain exploded around Dara's nose and forehead, the ringing of the desk sounding off her ears. Blinking through the tears Dara tried to get the paint to dissipate, letting out a sharp cry of shock as Piaget curler his right hand into a fist and slugged her face, snapping her neck to the side.

Slowly she turned her head to look at him and glared before spitting some blood on his dark suit. "It's been two days, you ran out of time to question me a good while ago."

"Didn't no one tell you?" Piaget leaned closer to her and grasped her face with one hand, squeezing her already bruising cheek and forced her to look directly at him. "We're not the police, we're not the FBI- we have our own damn rules."  
o0o  
Several days passed and Steve entered towards the kitchen, glancing around the living room to see if anyone else was up already.

Not seeing anyone the super soldier allowed the quietness to wash over him as he made his way to the fridge, opening it up and selecting some eggs, mushrooms and tomato before turning to place everything on the counter.

"DIE TONY!" Kimberley screamed, chasing after him in a fluffy bathrobe.

Steve did NOT jump at the screech.

"Get in line." Tony threw over his shoulder, diving behind the island in the kitchen, causing Kimberley to pause, panting as she tried to figure where the genius would be exiting.

"What happened now?" Steve asked, looking anywhere but at Kimberley, who suddenly noticed the out of place man.

"Um, nothing." Kimberley shook her head, shooting a glare at Tony as he tried to leave the area, before smiling sweetly. "At least, nothing that Pepper can't take care of. _Indefinitely_."

Tony sighed and stood up, brushing the imaginary dust from his clothing. "Okay Kims, I give, what do you want?"

Kimberley smirked.

"I understand that look." Steve whispered to Tony before turning his back on him, moving to make breakfast.

"Either take me to a club or dancing or something with current-ish music, or I wanna go paint balling." Kimberley demanded. "I've been cooped up in this tower like Rapunzel for two weeks now, and I love you guys, but you're starting to make me agree with murder."

Tony rubbed his beard. "I suppose we could go clubbing…"

"I don't think that would be a good idea." Steve turned, looking more at Tony than Kimberley.

"Why's that?" Tony asked, snagging a mushroom from the chopping board.

Steve gave him the look. "The last time you went out Tony, you ended up in Casablanca with three unidentified individuals."

"They were females!" Tony encouraged.

"I'll be there to keep an eye on him, what's the worst that could happen?" Kimberley compromised.

Steve turned to her. "The last time you were out Doom kidnapped you."

"He returned me a few hours later after he realised I wasn't Tasha." She shrugged, then tightened her robe at his blush. "Ya know, you could always come with us?"

"Why would we want Captain Cardboard to come with us?" Tony whined.

"Because it would be fun." Kimberley fixed him with a glare. "Invite the whole damn team if you like, just let me outta this joint."

"Invite us where?" Clint asked as he and Natasha joined the team.

"Clubbing I think." Bruce called from the living room.

Steve looked at the couch where the doctor had been resting.

"Sounds like fun." Clint nodded, snagging some mushrooms before moving to sit on the counter.

"Tasha?" Kimberley smiled to the female, who looked at the group before nodding. "Great! Tony, can you ask Pep please? Bruce, do you want to go?"

"Now hold on a minute, don't you think it would be a bit dangerous for all of us to be in the same place, at the same time?" Steve tried to reason.

"Hmm." Kimberley turned and looked at him. "It's all or nothing. And I can think of a few ways to have fun in the building."

The smirk caused Tony to shiver. "I'll get on the phone to Pepper, anywhere in particular?"

Kimberley smiled sadly, trying to force it to her eyes. She shrugged. "It's your reality."

There was a silence as everyone glared at Tony, who was the one who dragged Kimberley from her reality for some unknown and not yet been explained reason.

"Fine." Tony threw his hands up. "Pepper can pick the place, I'll get the limo ready for 7 tonight, anyone need anything?"

Natasha shook her head and left the room, Clint following after her once he grabbed some bottles of water.

"Uh, I don't think I'll be joining you guys." Bruce stood from the couch and moved into the kitchen.

"If I'm being stuck in a party room with T-Ball over there, you're coming with." Kimberley jabbed a finger towards Tony. "Besides, it'll do you good to spend some time with other individuals. Even if it becomes an overly stressful situation, you can build up your tolerance."

"Living with Tony has increased my tolerance quiet a lot." Bruce smirked shortly.

"Ha ha. Not." Tony glared at his science bro.

"Please?" Kimberley pleaded with him, clasping her hands in front of her and pouting.

"I-I'll think about it." Bruce nodded.

Tony rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak, pausing as thunder rolled and boomed around the building. The billionaire sighed. "Is it too much to ask for a localised storm?"

"Sir, Thor Odinson has arrived on the roof. He has asked for assistance to your location." JARVIS rang through the room.

"Tell him where we are JAR." Kimberley grinned, then looked at Tony. "Is that okay? I figure it would be okay cuz-"

"It's okay!" Tony cut her off, moving to sit on the couch beside Bruce, who was still thinking over the new nickname for the AI.

"Where did JAR come from?" Bruce finally asked.

Kimberley shrugged. "Everyone else has nicknames, why not the most useful person in the house?"

"Thank you Kimberley." JARVIS thanked, earning a chuckle from Tony.

"Remind me to tone down his interaction levels." He joked.

Kimberley gave him a look, dropping it as the elevator pinged and the doors began to open, revealing Thor, God of Thunder, Prince of Asguard, in his royal regalia as he exited the mortals contraption of transportation.

Thor grinned as he entered the living room and spotted his newest friend. "Lady Kimberley! How do you fair?"

"I'm well, Lord Odinson." Kimberley grinned, moving to meet him in the middle of the room for a hug. "What are you doing here?"

"Call me Thor, my friend." Thor grinned as he set her down. "I am here to take part in the Man of Irons night around the town."

"Great great, the more the merrier!" Tony added from behind them.

"How did you know about that?" Steve frowned beside him. "What are you planning now Stark?"

"We're going out to paint the town red." Kimberley responded quickly, eyes scanning Tony's arms. "Did my dancin' clothes come?"

"Yes." Tony replied grimly. "They're in your room."

"Thanks T!" Kimberley called out as she sprinted to her bedroom, leaving the three men to chuckle in her wake.

"She is a strange one." Steve commented with a grin.

"Captain, why don't you join us?" Thor extended the invitation, looking to Tony with encouragement.

"He can't get drunk." Tony pointed out.

"Take it as a challenge!" Kimberley called from her room.

Pausing to think about it, Tony placed a hand on his chin and leaned on the wall. Slowly a grin fell on his face. "Challenge accepted!"  
o0o  
The night had fallen slowly, the blood drying uncomfortably on Dara's face.

Piaget had sent his two minions in to move her from the interrogation room to a basic cell, removing her shoes and cell phone before leaving her in the room.

As she sat on the bed, contemplating what the hell was going on, she thought about overpowering the younger one, Maltby, and getting his gun to incapacitate Sternberg and then shot a cap in Piaget's ass, before the fanciful scenario fell apart and she could see herself getting gunned down.

Placing her head gingerly on her knees she imagined Okan actually doing his job and busting her out of there with their bogus charges being dropped, then shook her head slightly, knowing it was foolish to think that Okan was probably working for them.

An image of her rotting away in this prison cell for the rest of her life flashed past her eyes and she tried not to let it linger. 'I will get out. I WILL.'

A tear tracked down her sore face. 'I will.'  
o0o  
Kimberley finished zipping up her boots and straightened, running a hand down her outfit before snagging the matching bag and left for the living room.

Bruce looked up as he heard heels on the floor, face going blank as Kimberley came into the living area. Suddenly a grin formed on his face. "Hey Captain, I think your dates here."

"Steve's still getting ready." Pepper informed her, as she moved from the couch to Kimberley's side.

Kimberley blushed as she nodded. "Any clue where we're going?"

"I'm heading back to the office." Pepper looked apologetic. "Some of us have to deal with the clean up of toys, not just playing about."

"Oh you love it." Tony called from behind them.

Kimberley turned and smiled to him, blushing as she caught Steve's eyes.

Steve blushed as he looked over Kimberley's clothes, choosing to turn to Tony in avoidance. "So where are we going?"

"I was thinking Tokyo." Tony grinned.

Kimberley whacked his arm.

"Ow!" Tony rubbed his arm. "You could have just said no."

"I don't have a passport, remember?" She hissed. "And I don't want to break any laws with you breaking me in to different countries!"

Tony just looked at her. "I could buy you ten new identities with what my watch costs."

"We could just hit up a club here." Kimberley pointed out.

"Boring." Tony yawned.

"Aw c'mon T, with two people from other realities, it'll be a blast!" Kimberley pleaded.

Steve frowned. "I'm from another time, not reality."

"Um, I meant Thor." Kimberley explained, then glanced around. "Where is he?"

"Probably doing his hair." Tony shrugged. "He'll holler when he gets here. So we're hitting up down town?"

Kimberley nodded and looked to Bruce. "Ya coming?"

Bruce shook his head. "It's not a good idea. Confined space, a lot of people, alcohol…"

"Please?" Kimberley turned to the scientist and clasped her hands together, pouting towards him. "And you said it yourself, you keep calm so much because your always angry."

Bruce and Steve frowned. Bruce slowly nodded. "I don't have anything to wear."

Tony snapped his fingers. "I have just the thing!"

"No polka dots!" Kimberley called out as the two scientists left the room. Shuffling her feet she looked at the Captain. "Want to watch the rest of Mary Poppins?"

Steve brightened. "I'll grab the snacks."  
o0o  
As the movie finished Steve blinked to bring himself out of 'movie mode' as Kimberley had started calling it.

Said female groaned as she stretched, a few of the little clips popping with the movement of her bust. "Shit!"

Steve blushed as she fixed the top, not really wanting her to fix it. 'Stop it Steve! You're old enough to be her grandfather!'

Once finished Kimberley looked at him. "Well?"

"Eight out of ten." He finally admitted.

"Why only eight?" She asked, cocking her head curiously.

"The mix of cartoon and real life seems to a head of its time." Steve felt foolish for stating it but smiled as his companion did so.

"I know one good thing to come out of it." Kimberley grinned and moved to a cheerleading stance, clasping her hands just over her chest before working through a movie, shuffling left, then right, back again twice before twirling, doing a cartwheel and landing almost with her legs spread. "SuperCaliGoBalisticCelticAre Atrocious! Owie."

"You okay?" Steve moved to help her up, the dizzy brunette stumbling in her boots before her balance righted itself.

"I hope you aren't going to do those moves on the dance floor?" Tony asked form behind them, causing the duo to blush and step apart. "We going?"

"Everyone ready?" Kimberley asked, looking for the rest of the Avengers.

"They left already." Tony replied, checking his Stark Phone was full charged (it always was) before looking at her and sighing. "You two were too engrossed in Marry Poppins."

Blushing the duo tried to make their excuses. Tony rolled his eyes. "C'mon, the limo's out front waiting on us."

Kimberley grabbed her bag and began walking to the elevator, taking out her compact mirror and make up, fixing the smudges that had occurred during the movie and finished adding lip gloss, smiling into the mirror before putting everything back, and looked at Tony.

He was wearing a simple black shirt, the lights of his arc reactor shinning brightly against the material. A pair of black jeans and comfy looking black shoes completed the ensemble.

A glance to the right of her refreshed in her mind that Steve was wearing a white polo shirt and dark blue denims, his ever faithful dusty brown boots clad on his feet.

Biting her lip Kimberley looked down at her 4 inch chunk heels, long black trousers, black top with slightly puffy sleeves and tiny clasps at the front before her hand rested on her necklace with worrying thoughts running through her mind.

"I always wondered how females did that." Tony spoke as the lift reached the ground floor.

"Did what?" Kimberley blinked at him.

"Put make up on when walking." He replied, slowing his pace down so Steve could open the door first and hold it open for Kimberley.

Kimberley smiled at him and Steve smiled back, eyes twitching slightly as she didn't blush.

"Limo's over there." Tony pointed to the right, sending off a quick text to the others as they entered the limo. "So, are you going to share the wisdom passed down through the sister hood?"

Kimberley raised her eyebrows at him. "Stick one foot in front of the other, use small implements and little bits at a time?"

"Isn't lip gloss a teenagers thing though?" Tony pointed out, glancing from his phone to look at her.

Kimberley looked out the window. "It serves two purposes."

"Going to share with the class?" Tony asked after a silence.

Shrugging Kimberley tore her gaze from the city lights to look at the play boy. "It keeps my lips from getting chapped and is used as a signal to let guys know I wanna snog them."

"Snog?" Steve asked.

Kimberley nodded, a small smile gracing her face. "Kiss them senseless."

"Psychology at work?" Tony tried to get attention back on him.

With a shrug Kimberley looked back at the city passing by the car. "Worked in the past didn't it?"

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Jade, and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately! If you can guess who the agents are, you get a (virtual) cookie!


	5. Exploding Ovaries

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to 'International Visitor'. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Who all wants to party in the Avengers universe! Not Kimberley, that's for sure. Heartache, Doombots and Loki plots galore - what could _possibly_ go wrong?

(Part 5 of 6).

* * *

Dara's nose twitched as Piaget entered with a hot cheese and onion filled pastry. Her stomach grumbled and she pressed her elbows into it to try and stave off the loud growl she knew her traitorous body was going to make.

Okan entered with a bottle of Dr Pepper, a box of take out and a glass of water. Slowly, looking at her like a caged animal, he place the water half way across the table.

Dara's eyes darted between the different food, the different drinks and the different men before she leant forward, taking a small sip of the water to moisten her throat and lips.

Piaget gave a knowing smirk to Okan.

Red filled Dara's vision and she threw the plastic glass over the agent, grinning as he yelped in surprise, fighting to keep the grin up as he threw his food to the ground and reached for her, hauling her up by her shirt.

"You'll pay for that." He hissed in her ear.

Dara smirked then spat in his eye, grinning despite being thrown to the ground, her ribs aching and protesting at the quick movement. Quietly she rasped. "It was worth it."  
o0o  
Kimberley wandered around Tonys workshop, picking up and examining different tools.

"Ahahah! No touchy!" Tony snatched the small orb from her hands. "1600 volts course through this puppy when held the right- or I guess wrong- way."

"Any particular reason I'm here T?" Kimberley asked, glancing around the workshop before levelling him with a glare. "It's been fun and all, but I have a life back home."

"Yeah, I'd thought it would be done by now but uh yeah, not the case." Tony turned his back on the work station, arms crossed over his arc as he thought.

"What done by now? Tony! Answer me or so help me Thor I'll show Steve your Playboy magazines." Kimberley threatened.

"What's he going to do, blush me to death?" Tony rolled his eyes.

Kimberley grinned at him, leaning on him and looking up. "I'll tell him you were propositioning me. After I said no."

"Well there's no need to tell Captain Prim and Proper that." Tony cleared his throat and turned one of his screens on. "I have a theory that your particular self, or aura if you will, will help us to capture one of our greatest annoyances."

Kimberley frowned as she looked at the images. "I don't think Doom will take too kindly to my bubblyness."

"What? No, not Doom." Tony clicked away, the images being replaced swiftly. "With Thor's little adopted brother, Loki."

"You want me to help you capture Reindeer Games?!" Kimberley shrieked. "How'd he get loose?"

"And you said you didn't watch the movies!" Tony chuckled, then looked at her seriously. "Not capture, not really, but change his mind about being a bad boy."

Kimberley blinked. "If it's all the same to you, I think I'll have that drink now."  
o00  
Thor hugged Kimberley close, laughing at her petrified face. "You mustn't look so scared Lady Kimberley, no harm shall fall upon you."

"So says the God." She muttered under her breath.

"Hey, this was your idea." Tony pointed out from his vantage point at the fountain.

"Yeah, I know." Kimberley sighed, kissing Thor's cheek before parting from him. "Later T!"

"Hey that's my nickname." Tony grumbled.

"Put a sock in it pops, I see Tom H and he doesn't look happy." Kimberley muttered, stopping a few feet from Loki. "Oh my ovaries."

"What?" Steve squeaked.

"Just something I wanted to say." Kimberley replied quickly, before moving to nod to the villain. "Éclair?"

Clint felt Natasha grab him from falling off the tree they were perched on.

"Pardon?" Loki blinked at her.

"As a visitor to another world, I have been taught to offer a gift to those I meet." Kimberley explained, selecting a random candy from the pile and offering it to the trickster. "Suck it, don't chew, that way you'll have a better surprise."

Loki blinked and tried to regroup.

"Of course if you don't like those I have Tim Tams, Twinkies and Peeps." Kimberley offered, opening her bag wider. "I would offer you a Pop tart, but your adopted brother ate them all."

"He is my-" Like paused, eyes narrowing at the Midguardian, "Who are you?"

"Kimberley." She extended her hand, smiling brightly as he took it, shaking it weakly. "Pleasure to meet you Lord Loki Leufuson."

Loki narrowed his eyes and tightened his hold on her hand, a light green sheen beginning to form over his clothes. "_Who_ are you?"

"An acquaintance of the Avengers. I'm kinda their prisoner too." Kimberley continued to smile as an icy cold began to tingle up her arm.

"This isn't working." Steve hissed, body tensing to move.

"Give her a few more minutes senior grumpy." Tony ruffled the paper, fixing a look on the thawed out soldier. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"They could disappear." Clint pointed out.

"What?" Tony and Steve chorused, snapping their heads round to look at the empty space where several kittens were now resting.

Tony blinked. "Well, I'll be a monkeys uncle."

Steve fought the urge to explain 'I got that one!', instead grabbed Tony by his shirt and hauled him from the fountain rim. "How are we supposed to find her?"

"With this." Tony help up his mobile phone.

Steve deepened his look.

Tony sighed, motioning for the muscle bound man to put him down as the others made their way over to them. "Kimberley has her cell phone on her, that has been boosted by, of course, yours truly. There is no where on Earth he can hide her."

Thor grasped Tony's arm, causing the mortal to look at the God. "Loki has the power to take her to any of the nine realms of Ygassril."

"Oh." Tony's brow furrowed. "Any clue where he could have taken her?"  
o0o  
Kimberley grinned and grasped at the ground once more, speaking to Loki without looking. "Ya sure none of the Frosties will find us?"

Loki observed the supposed human, bundled up slightly for the icy coldness of the land of Jhotouns and found himself answering. "This area is only used once late in the mating season."

Kimberley stopped making her snow family and blushed furiously.

Narrowing his eyes at her Loki stood from his icy throne and crossed to her, has hand grasping her neck. "Tell me what I wish to know."

"If you want the right answers, you'd be better off asking my friend Dara." Kimberley bit her lip. "Although I don't know if you have enough power to get her."

"You do not know what I am capable of mortal." Loki sneered.

Eyes twinkling Kimberley nodded restrictively. "I'm from another dimension-reality? If you can get me there, I can point you in the direction of the most knowledgeable female ever on the Avengers."

Loki smirked, the two of them disappearing with a green pop.  
o0o  
Dara glared at the two way mirror. "Four days is breaking a helleva lotta laws - National, Federal and Geneva to mention a few! LET ME OUT!"

Piaget nodded to himself, moving to open the door.

Dara blinked as the mirror shimmered green before a hand shot out, grabbing the front of her shift before hauling her inside the reflective glass, her forehead hitting off the rim of the frame.

Piaget blinked at the empty room. "What the hell?"  
o0o  
"What the hell?!" Kimberley screeched, grabbing Daras out cold body from the liesmith. "What did you do?!"

Loki raised an eyebrow, looking between both mortals. "She has not eaten in four days and sustained a knock to her head when leaving the realm."

Kimberley frowned. "Well, that's odd."

Loki gave her a half smile/smirk. "Quiet."

"While we're here." Kimberley smiled at Loki. "There's someone you should probably grab too. She's a mega supporter, and great strategist."

Loki held back his sneer.

"Great! She lives in Chile…" Kimberley trailed off as she pointed to another location.  
o0o  
"Have you got a lock on her location?" Steve demanded as he entered Tony's lab.

"What, no hello, how are you?" Tony didn't need to look up to see the blonde was fuming with him. With a sigh Tony put his toy down and turned, relaxing on the bench. "Thor is asking his buddy Hermidall if he can see her."

"Will that work?" Steve blinked.

Tony did a palms up. "Either way Loki must be getting sick of her by now. And there is always the back up."  
o0o  
Dara felt the coldness stinging her cheek. With a groan she threw and arm over her face, frowning as something cold sprinkled over her. "What the-"

Quickly the Michigander brought her body to a sitting position and glanced around. 'Snow, ice, snow, Kimberley chatting to Loki-' "KIMBERLEY!"

Kimberley jumped, the ice chess pieces scattering and breaking across the board.

"Are you always this skittish?" Loki asked, a small smile on his lips as she nodded her answer.

"Dara, yer up! Thank Goad fer that!" Kimberley rushed to her friend, giving her a hand up.

"Where the HELL have you been?!" Dara demanded, smacking her friends shoulder before grabbing her and shaking her. "I was worried to death!"

"Yeah, funny story, Tony wanted me to come over and hang for a while." Kimberley replied, trying to look apologetic. "You know what he's like when he gets an idea in his mind."

"You mean- I was- the government and- all this -_Kimberley_…" Dara narrowed her eyes.

Kimberley broke from her grasp and took a step backwards. "Now Dara, I had no idea what he was planning, do you really think I'd let him kidnap me?"

Dara's right eye began to twitch.

"Hey how come you haven't eaten in four days?" Kimberley interrupted her rage.

Dara paused in her advance. Her hands bawled at her side. "Some government tools named Piaget, Maltby and Sternberg held me in an interrogation room with nothing to eat."

Kimberley frowned. "Seriously? Those jerks!"

Loki and Dara caught each other doing an eye roll.

"Ohhhh I know just the place back on Midguard!" Kimberley exclaimed, turning to Loki with a pleading look. "If I give you the coordinates, can you take us there? You can come too, they do a mean tea."

Once again Loki narrowed his eyes before nodding sharply.

"Great!" Kimberley clasped her hands together and moved to him, using her Stark Phone to show him where to go.  
o0o  
"We have an energy spike!" Tony yelled, causing the Avengers to assemble near the large 'X' on the floor.

"Better be them." Clint muttered to Tony via his ear piece.

"I'm picking up three energy signals." Bruce commented, taking a deep breath before concentrating on the data once more.

The green light from when Kimberley had been kidnapped appeared in a short burst before three figures were left standing before them.

Dara swayed dangerously, reaching out to hold onto the nearest thing (Loki's arm) before she turned on her friend. "That's it! No more super powered friends! I don't care if they become your friend first, my heart can't take this shock!"

Thor stepped forward and grasped his brother in a tight hug. "Brother! You have returned!"

"Yo T." Kimberley waved a hand at Thor, beginning to walk towards the bar, yelping as Thor grabbed her and included her in the Asguardian hug.

"Lady Kimberley!" Thor grinned.

"Okay big guy, how's about letting them down?" Dara prompted.

"Lady Dara!" Thor turned his attention to her.

Dara frowned. 'Aww crap.'

"What's going- Dara?" Tony and Steve paused at the look Dara was sending them, the former slowly trying to back away.

"Friends, Loki has turned to the right side, your plans have worked." Tony turned, Loki, Dara and Kimberley looking at the two with looks of pleading. (Well, pleading from Kimberley. If looks could kill Tony would be doubly dead by Dara and Loki.)

"This was your plan?" Loki seethed.

"Look, I get messed up families but seriously, look how HAPPY Thor is to see you!" Kimberley grinned, gesturing with her head to the still beaming God.

Loki sneered at his brother.

"At least he's not part of your family and hurting you deliberately." Kimberley spoke gravely, not looking at anyone in particular. "He found out your 'heritage' the same time as you- and he's stuck by you!"

"Seriously though Thor, put us down." Dara glared at him. The blonde God rushed to comply, although did not move very far away from his brother.

Loki sneered and called his power to leave, frowning as his powers did not work.

Kimberley bit her lip. "Yeah, that's kinda why I wanted you to zap us here; power going in, but not out."

Loki looked at her with rage and contempt building.

"Brother, forget this madness." Thor clapped a hand on his adopted brothers shoulder. "Mother has spoken to Father, you shall not receive punishment for escaping if you allow one selfless act to occur without looking for the gain of yourself."

Opening his mouth to respond he paused as Dara's stomach let lose a terrifying growl.

Blushing Dara tried to shrug. "Held captive, remember?"

"We should get some grub in you." Kimberley nodded, looking to Tony. "Shwarma, or somewhere that does light foods nearby?"

"I can get delivery." Tony shrugged.

"Holding cell?" Clint suddenly asked, a small knife in one hand, cuffs in the other.

"Whoa! No!" Kimberley placed herself in front of Loki. "Okay he might have done bad things, but he has no powers here. He's a defenselss kitten!"

"A kitten has claws." Steve pointed out.

"Not if you treat them right." Dara added.

"Please Steve?" Kimberley looked at the leader of the team and pouted slightly, her expression pleading. "If he turns out to be evil, I'll stay and help you capture him."

"Not likely." Loki sneered.

"So Loki, what's it like having magic?" Dara asked him, taking his attention away from the team, drawing him into a one on one discussion.

Kimberley glanced at her friend then made her way to Steve. Biting her lip she nodded to him. "Give him a chance Steve. For me?"

"I don't like it." Steve shook his head.

Kimberley leaned into a one sided hug before grinning up at him. "You don't have to. Just trust me."

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Jade, and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately! If you can guess who the agents are, you get a (virtual) cookie!


	6. Home and Heartbreak

**A/N:** Here's the sequel to 'International Visitor'. Hopefully you enjoy it!

Who all wants to party in the Avengers universe! Not Kimberley, that's for sure. Heartache, Doombots and Loki plots galore - what could _possibly_ go wrong?

Welp, this is the end. I hope you all enjoyed it!

(Part 6 of 6).

* * *

The food had arrived by the time Steve and Kimberley gave everyone their drinks in the living room.

Quietly the crew ate their lunch, Dara taking small bites and taking her time between them. Looking around she tried not to marvel at the fact she was IN the Marvel universe.

Her eyes flitted between each little group, watching Natasha and Clint sitting side by side with no need of communication between them as they traded drinks. Tony and Bruce sat on the island, talking quietly about something or other.

Her eyes narrowed slightly as she spotted Kimberley and Steve chatting to one another, sitting as close as possible, Kimberley explaining something while Steve had a hand on her knee, one finger drawing little circles as they chatted.

"I was lead to believe that Captain America was rather…virtuous." Loki sneered, his soft words causing Dara to jump.

"What do you mean brother?" Thor paused with his food most of the way to his mouth. "Steve has nothing but honour filled intentions towards Lady Kimberley."

Loki raised an eye brow. "Are you such a fool you can not see the carnal urges that are filling him? He wishes to take her as his own, b-Thor."

Thor placed his food on the table and looked at Loki. "You can still call me brother, for you will always be the one I was brought up with, and the one I love."

"Foolish sentiments." Loki scoffed, never the less a small smile graced his lips.

Dara took another bite of her food and turned her attention back to the mismatched couple, taking note of how Kimberley was leaning into him further, allowing Steve to whisper into her ears, one hand moving to push some hair from her face.

'Good for her! We have no idea how long we'll be here for, might as well one of us have some fun.' Dara grinned.

Kimberley looked over to Dara and found her grinning. With a wave and a small nod of question Dara nodded her self, saluting her drink.

"What was that about?" Steve asked, handing Kimberley her own drink to salute back.

Kimberley bit her lip and looked into his eyes. "Best friend stuff. Don't worry about it."

Steve opened his mouth to respond when JARVIS beat him to it.

"Sir, Director Fury is demanding to have an open, secure channel." The AI announced.

Tony wiped his hands on his trousers and nodded. "Set it up in the living room JARVIS."

The screen came to life, the black background causing Fury to look more menacing that was necessary Dara thought to herself.

Fury observed the group assembled and nodded.

"What can we do you for Nicky?" Tony grinned.

_"I have been advised by the council to offer sanctuary for Loki, Miss Boyce and Miss Baldwin."_ Fury's voice was a fraction too fast for the image and Dara grinned.

'All the tech in the world and still he has some mistakes.' She chuckled to herself.

_"Refusal, according to the council, will be treated as an act of war."_ Fury's eye blazed with annoyance.

"Fer fucks sake Fury, grow ah pear an stand up ae the fricken skittish basterds." Kimberley rolled her eyes. "If they cannae dae the ordurs thumselves, tell em tae sty the feck oot."

"What's with her?" Clint asked Tony, who shrugged.

"Her brain knows she's going home soon, so she's switched her language to rouge Scottish." The genius replied.

"JAR, kill the transmission eh?" Kimberley ordered, waving 'tata' to the head of S.H.E.I.L.D.

The group turned from the screen to look at Kimberley. Said Scottish girl shrugged her shoulders.

Tony burst out laughing. "That! That was awesome!"

Kimberley gave him a one armed shrug.

"I hate to say it, but they probably should get back soon." Bruce commented as silence filled the room.

Kimberley looked at Dara. "Did you know time passes differently here?"

"Really?" Dara asked.

"Yup! 16 times the normal speed I think it was?" Kimberley looked to Bruce and Tony for confirmation.

Dara turned her attention to the two scientists, allowing Kimberley to motion for Steve to come with her. 'I guess they need to talk?'  
o0o  
_Kimberley grinned as she bobbed along to the song, her arms going above her head as she boogied._

_Steve laughed as she pulled a funny face and giggled back at him. Rising his hand to his mouth he made the gesture of a drink and she nodded._

_Returning a few minutes later Steve paused, trying to swallow the lump in his throat as Kimberley and a seemingly random guy danced together, their body's closer than needed._

_Kimberley turned her head, her hair flying behind her as she moved forward to talk in the guys ear, grinning at him and pecking him in the cheek as he left the dance floor._

_Shaking his head clear Steve walked forward, handing Kimberley a drink._

_"Thanks!" She yelled, grinning as the music began to change. "Down yer drink! I got a request up!"_

_"What kind of request?" Steve asked, doing as she told him._

_"Now this song is for a special little Scotty Totty out there and her Captain. Have safe fun you two!" The DJ announced as an old 40's tune was mixed through with a thump-thump-thump base._

_"I'm your Captain now?" Steve asked, confused as she took his arms and placed them on her body._

_"I told him you were a Captain in the military!" She replied, moving slowly as they could with the "Yer supposed to lead the direction in which we dance!"_

_"And how do I do that?" Steve asked._

_"Ya either push or pull with your hands on my hips!" Kimberley placed her hands on his hands on her hips and showed him. "See?"_

_Steve nodded, unsure what to do next. Since arriving at the club 'Bucharest', Tony had set them up with an open tab, then promptly disappeared so he had no wingman to give him non verbal cues._

_Kimberley had dragged him to the dance floor and forced him to get used to the music of this time, and to be honest, it wasn't that bad._

_All too soon the music came to an end and a different song came on. Kimberley made a face and motioned for the 'smokers door'. Steve nodded in agreeance._

_Outside in the cold air the alcohol hit Kimberley, her made up face barely concealing the blush that was spreading across her whole body as Steve kept one of her hands clasped in his._

_Her fingers itched for a cigarette, but knowing Steve would object she simply turned to look at him. "How does no one come up and say anything about the fight?"_

_Steve shrugged, then realised their hands were still together and let them separate slowly. "It could be respect?"_

_"That, or they think you'll take them out like you did the Chitauri." Kimberley giggled, ducking her head._

_"True." Steve grinned._

_There was a silence as the smokers returned inside. Soon it was just them outside the club, although one lone bouncer stood watching a few feet away._

_Kimberley bit her bottom lip and looked up at Steve, trying to take in his features in case this was the last time she was going to spend time with him, up close and personal. Steve looked down at her and Kimberley smiled. "What cha thinking about?"_

_Steve looked at Kimberley, a blush seeming to spread across his face. He reached back for her right hand and gently pulled her closer to him._

_"If anything Miss Boyce, I'm a bit too distracted at the moment to think of much." His words were almost a whisper._

_Kimberley swore her face had turned so red Steve must be able to feel the heat emanating from her blushing cheeks. As she laced her fingers back through his Steve took a small step forward so there was barely any space between them and softly said "I don't believe anything can distract me like you."_

_Kimberley, trying to be coy, smiled and looked down. Steve gently lifted her chin with his free hand and said "But trust me, I'm not complaining."_

_He slowly and somewhat unsurely leaned in and pressed his lips against Kimberley's. She could have sworn her whole body turned as red as cherries. Steve ended the kiss after a few seconds that felt like a small eternity. Kimberley looked up at him, and just as she tried to find something the say Steve pulled her in again and kissed her ever so passionately she swore they were floating on air._

_The bouncer coughed, causing the two to remember where they were._

_Kimberley used one hand to fix her hair before she looked at Steve, using the same one to flatten down his mussed locks._

_"I-I don't know what came over me." Steve stammered._

_Her face split into a large smile, lightening up the dark alley. "What ever it was, I liked it."_

_"We-we should probably head in." Steve nodded._

_"Steve wait." Kimberley placed her hand on his bicep, her thumb caressing it as he turned around to look at her. "Time in my reality flows differently from here. So if you think about it, technically, it shouldn't make any difference."_

_Turning to look at her straight on, Steve smiled sadly. "But it-"_

_"Nu hu, not listening." Kimberley cut him off, placing a finger on his chest and pushing him into the wall. "Listen and listen good buster, we are going to take what time we have together and enjoy it, the soldier out of time and the girl out of reality. We don't know what God's going to throw at us, but we'll meet it straight on."_

_"You're passionate when your making power plays." Steve grinned to her and observed her face before lifting a hand to caress her neck, pulling her towards him as he bent his down, capturing her lips as their eyes fluttered closed._  
o0o  
Once the duo were out of the elevator and in the open planned gym Kimberley shook her head from her memories and looked at Steve, who was standing stoically over at the boxing ring.

With a shaky breath Kimberley walked towards him as she unclasped the star necklace and pressed it into his hands. "Keep this safe. I'll be back for it one day."

Steve frowned, looking from his hands to the starting to depart female. "Wait-"

"Don't Steve." Tears caught in her throat and she took a breath to calm down, not turning as he placed a hand on either shoulder. "This is really, really hard. I don't want to say goodbye-"

"Then don't." His words, soft, caught her off guard.

Kimberley turned to look at him, tears sliding down her face. Dejectedly she asked "How can I stay here? Everything I know, that makes me-me, is in another reality. I don't have a rightful place."

"You do. Right here." Steve took one of her hands and held it to his chest. "Tony can make something work-"

"He can't." Kimberley whispered, closing her eyes and shaking her head. "I don't belong here. I fell like I don't belong anywhere."

Steve's hand reached up and cupped her face, the other placing the necklace in his pocket. "I don't like it, but, if this is what you want, I'll back your play."

Kimberley let out a wet laugh and covered her mouth before holding his hand, pressing it into her face. "Who let you watch Supernatural?"

"Pepper." Steve grinned and pulled her closer with his other hand. "I can't believe I made a pop culture reference."

"I can't believe I ever met you." Laying her head on his chest she sighed.

"I can't believe you're letting it end." Steve stated.

"Don't. Please." Kimberley pressed her forehead into his chest before looking up at him. "Please don't fight with me, not just before I leave."

"I'm sorry." Steve tightened his hold on her, holding on as she lay her head back on his chest. "I just don't want to lose another great gal."

"We'll always have Bucharest." She joked, willing herself not to sob.  
o0o  
"JARVIS, turn off the gym feed." Tony ordered, looking glum as the image of Kimberley silently sobbing into Steve's chest was replaced with darkness.

"I KNEW this was going to happen!" Dara exclaimed before clubbing the genius with her fist. "You broke her!"

"If anyone broke her it was Captain Stupid head!" Tony defended himself, scrambling to get up, wondering if he should put his suit on.

Bruce placed a hand on Dara's shoulder to stop her from going after the reforming play boy. "What's done is done, we should move on."

Dara glared at the gamma scientist before nodding, crossing her arms over her chest and turned her glare on Tony. "When are we leaving?"

"As soon as Kims gets down here." Tony sighed, lifting two circular devices from his pocket. "I've had them ready since the day she got here-"

Dara's arm lashed out and coughed his nose, the force causing him to stumble backwards. "You should have told her to leave as soon you got it done, then she wouldn't have had her heart broken!"

"Isn't it better to have had loved and lost, then never had loved at all?" Clint offered, not flinching as Dara turned her glare on him.

"YOU aren't the one who's going to have to piece her back together when she gets home! YOU aren't the one who's going to have to explain to everyone why she has new hang ups that YOU helped cause! YOU aren't going to have to deal with the memories and tears, I am. Because that's what best friends do." Dara threw her hands in the air, pausing her rant as the elevator pinged.

Kimberley walked out silently, her face covered in make up to hide her tears, a large day bag bursting with remembrances and knickknacks.

"Where's Steve?" Dara asked her.

"Captain Rodger is currently in the gym." JARVIS responded. "I have already placed an order for a dozen new punch bags, sir."

Kimberley smiled to Clint and Natasha, pulling them in for a dual hug.

Clint patted her back as Natasha muttered something to her, the youngest female nodding and smiling shortly.

Bruce gave her a nod, trying to ignore the growing tension.

Tony poured some of his finest scotch he had into a glass and with head down walked over to Kimberley and handed it to her. She looked at it, looked at Tony tears in her eyes and slammed the drink back.

Dara walked up behind Kimberley and put her hand on her shoulder. "Kimberley, there's no point in drinking."

The drink done Kimberley played with the glass while she tried to ignore the storm of tears raging inside her. She put her hand to her collar bone where her necklace normally sat out of habit, the realization of where she had just left it seemed to cause the storm to go completely out of control.

Unable to contain it anymore tears started streaming down Kimberley's face again as she fought to control the sobs. Tony was back at the bar ready to bring the bottle to pour her another drink, the look on his face trying to conceal his guilt.

Kimberley wanted to make him feel as guilty as she felt distraught.

She shrugged Dara off her and dropped her bag to the floor. Before she was even fully aware of what she was doing the glass was flying through the air and smashed on the wall beside Tony's head.

"WOAH, Kimberley, watch the face!" Tony exclaimed

"You, YOU DON'T GET TO SAY ANYTHING!" Kimberley wasn't even sure what she was about to say, but could no longer contain the heartache swelling in her chest. "I have never wanted to punch someone in the face before, but you, God, you!"

Kimberley stormed over to Tony and grabbed the bottle of Scotch and took a swig. "You _asshole_. Steve thought you could fix this, but what does that even mean? I don't belong here, I don't belong anywhere. The only place I've ever felt at home was with him. I don't care how corny or stupid or lame that sounds. What am I supposed to do? Stay? How can I even…"

Kimberley didn't know what to say next, so she took another swig of the scotch, then one more to try and chase away the tears. The sobbing started and Tony looked flabbergasted.

He gingerly stepped over the broken glass and slowly hugged Kimberley. The sobbing got harder. Then Kimberley took a few shaky breaths and pushed Tony away to arms length and between sobs said "I don't even know if I can be anywhere else, I just know leaving him is the right thing to do, but I feel like the biggest and best part of me stayed in that room, with him."

She took another swig, looked at the bottle and snorted in disgust. "Too bad this will never fill that."

Kimberley pushed the bottle back at Tony, walked over to her bag, picked it up and went to the corridor to be alone.

Silence reigned over the group and Dara blinked several times. "What the _hell_ just happened here?"

Tony looked at the bottle and set it on the floor, turning to Dara with the two shiny objects, speaking quietly. "These will take you to your dimension a few minutes after you were picked up by the government."

Dara nodded and took off to find her friend.  
o0o  
Steve walked down the staircase, pausing as he heard Kimberley sobbing.

His heart constricted and he tried to push it away. Then he had a thought. 'What is it teenagers say? Screw it!'

Quickly, but without sound, Steve rushed down the stairs, reaching the bottom as Dara and Kimberley disappeared with a flash of light.  
o0o  
Dara stood up and looked around quickly. Thanks to the 'modifications' Tony had made they arrive just before the government lackeys left with her past self. Her car was still there.

Turning she looked for Kimberley and sighed, moving to her friend that was sitting on the ground, tears still falling down her face. Kneeling she tried to sound supportive as she spoke. "Hey c'mon now, it'll be okay."

Kimberley shook her head. "That's easy for you to say."

"Hey, in some weird alternate reality, it's my heart that's been broken by some guy- what would you say to me?" Dara tried.

"Get me an alibi?" She blinked the tears.

"Yeah, but after you beat him senseless and into a messy, unrecognisable pulp, you'd help me stand up, dust off the tears and start living a better life." The American smiled. "You'd tell me, it'll hurt for a while, but soon the pain will go away. You don't know because you've only lost friends, but it has to be in the same wave length."

"So I'm going to feel like I've messed everything up again, and that it's all my fault?" Anger hazed past her vision. "That if only I'd have been better, things would have worked out differently?"

Dara shook her head. "No, that things happen for a reason, and as much as they hurt, and burn, and make you want to give up, you have to keep going. You _have_ to."

The anger and rage slipped away and Kimberley sighed, leaning into her friends shoulder. "Thanks Dara. You're a great friend."

"I know." Dara smirked, then whacked her friends other shoulder. "Now lets get out of this road before Piaget comes back!"

"Who?" Kimberley asked as they moved to the car.  
o0o  
Steve picked up his trousers from where they had fallen from when he went for his shower and checked the pockets out of habit more than anything, pausing as his fingers touched something hard within.

With a look of confusion he withdrew his hand and a silver chain- Kimberley's blue star attached to it.

Holding it in the palm of his hand Steve smiled sadly, thinking of the great woman now in another reality. 'Where she belongs. If she stayed here she'd get too mixed up with the Chitauri or caught in the crossfire- she's safer.'

Placing the pants in the hamper Steve entered his closet and took out a safe deposit box, opening the lid gently. Beside his picture of Peggy (that Pepper had gotten for him from the archives) he sat the piece of modern jewellery, a smile forming as it didn't look that out of place among the rest of his treasures.

Quietly he made his way to the large bay window and looked out at the real stars, noticing the shooting star as it crossed the sky. 'Stay safe Kimberley; stay safe.'  
o0o  
Slowly Jade O'Neill, Chilean resident, lifted her head up from where she had been lying since she fainted and frowned. 'Why does this place look like Asguard?'

* * *

**Disclaimer:** Avengers belongs to Marvel. Dara, Jade, and Kimberley belong to themselves. Anything you recognize is being used for fun and no dosh is being made off of it, unfortunately! If you can guess who the agents are, you get a (virtual) cookie!


End file.
